Lorrainian Dragonoph Sect
The Lorrainian Dragonoph Sect was a small Dragonoph Sect founded in Stockgarden the capital of Lorraine by a group of immigrant Goths from Dresdan. While initally marginilzed and powerless they would explode in influence and power after Selena Munitz joined their ranks and funnelled vast money`s and support into their ranks over the course of several years. History Early History Rise with Selena : "Unlike back in Dresdan where I knew what Dragonoph was, in the lands of the Teutons you were just a Sigmarite by birth. There was never any question amongst their leadership whether or not Sigmar was god, it just was. The Dragon always seemed to me to be unquestionably more loving to its belivers. Where Sigmar asked you to die for him for no reason other then to bask in his godliness, the great god Glaurung only wanted you to love, and be loved." : -Selena Munitz In this depression she became involved with a Dragonoph Sect within Lorraine to the complete secretecy from her husband and his family who were Teutonic nobles and thus Sigmarites. Her relationship with the Lorrainian Dragonoph Sect grew more and more as she found her calling with the Temple of Stockgarden and the group that ran the temple. The Dragonoph Sect of Lorraine had been founded years before by a emmigrant from Dresdan, and it was this connection that her father had set up for her when she arrived in Lorraine. While at first this was just someone that she knew could be trusted by the fact that her father trusted her, but as time went by she became more and interested in the peaceful teachings of Dragonoph. In a ceremony months following her first dablings into Dragonoph she was blessed by a Dragon Priest and thus secretly had become the most powerful Emperian leader to not be a Sigmarite in all of northern Europe. She begin to transfer money that she was given by the royal family and begin giving them to the temple as well as working with the Dragon Priests to communicate with those elements within the nobles that were interested in hearing of a new religion that was perhaps farther away from the Emperian elements of Sigmar. Members Selena Munitz See Also : Selena Munitz Selena Munitz is the only child of Tom, and Adellia Munitz and as such she is a member of House Munitz. Selena Munitz has one sibling in the form of Marcus Munitz of whome left Dresdan during his teenage years and now lives in the Kingdom of Gilneas where he has begun to rise up the military chain of command in that kingdom. Selena Munitz is married to prince Justin Beiberwoosen making her the potential future queen of the Kingdom of Lorraine despite the fact that she hates him with every ounce of her being. Alongside Justin Beiberwoosen she is involved with Hanz Harston the powerful heir to House Harston the second most powerful house in the kingdom. Despite the fact she was born and raised in Dresdan she was sent to stay with her fiance upon their marriage becoming finalized. She now lives in the Lorraine Capital of Stockgaarden inside the nobility section of the town. The change wasn't great for her as she was raised from birth to be prepared to become a political wife and the wife of the future king of Lorraine was far greater then anything she could have ever hoped for. While at first her marriage to Justin was one of happiness and affection upon their return to Lorraine she became very aware of what kind of person he really was and with this awareness she is growing depressed at her lot in Lorraine. In this depression she became involved with a Dragonoph Sect within Lorraine to the complete secretecy from her husband and his family who were Teutonic nobles and thus Sigmarites. Her relationship with the Lorrainian Dragonoph Sect grew more and more as she found her calling with the Temple of Stockgarden and the group that ran the temple. She begin to transfer money that she was given by the royal family and begin giving them to the temple as well as working with the Dragon Priests to communicate with those elements within the nobles that were interested in hearing of a new religion that was perhaps farther away from the Emperian elements of Sigmar. Her hatred begin to grow for Justin of whom she no longer even could say anything kind about as he was driven into more and more arrogance as he was given more and more power, and this led to his father wondering why he had not gotten Selena pregnant with a child, but noone was aware that Selena was taking herbs following his attempts at sex with her which were causing their coupling to fail each time. With her child failing to come Justin would come to spend more and more time with concubines of whom he would impregnate one, which Selena begin to use as a signal to the other nobles that Justin was a young man unfit to rule once his increasingly sick father passed away. Selena begin forming a group called the Lorranian Dragonites of whom were those that wanted to see Lorraine free from the yoke of The Empire`s goverment making them a puppet state. In her support she came to find several of the most high ranking nobles as well as the heir to the second most powerful house in the kingdom of whom was falling in love with Serena. Her relationship with Hanz Harston would lead to her growing a long distant communicatory relationship with House Orsinio who also were Dragonoph believers and were obviously willing to assist with whatever means they could in order for Lorraine to free itself. Category:Dragonoph Temple